After the Fall
by Sakurafox666
Summary: After the Darach is dead, Deucalion comes to Scott and offers himself.


This was originally supposed to be a PWP, then I actually wrote it and became a coda to Lunar Eclipse, then it actually had a tiny bit of plot, then I finally got to the sex. So there. Whatever.

This was done because WHY DOESN'T ANYONE SHIP THESE TWO? I was so excited after the season finale to come online and read shit tons of fics about these two cuz they only beat you over the head that Deucalion desires Scott but NO. There were like all of two or three fics and then I stumble over like 20 Stiles/Deucalion stories and I just was like 'whaat?'. So yeah, us Scott/Deucalion shippers need some more fics out there. So here you go.

ATTENTION: If any of you follow my Supernatural story, 'Hunters Academy' I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages, as you can see...uh, Teen Wolf took over my life and I'm currently obsessed with it. Hopefully when season 9 starts I can get back into it.

Any type of feedback would be nice. Or if you just wanna gush about these two. That works.

.

* * *

**.**

**After the Fall**

Scott was exhausted in every sense of the word. Tired to the bone and more, but it was over. Finally over. In equal parts he wanted to laugh and cry.

He had raced over to the hospital where his mother, Allison's father, and Sheriff Stilinski had been taken. Derek had slipped away before that, telling Scott he had _'matters to attend to'_, but something in Scott said he wouldn't see Derek for awhile. That this was goodbye, for now.

The hostility that had always seemed to charge the air around them was gone, Derek had changed.

Or perhaps Scott had. There was something in Derek's eyes now when he looked at Scott after the boy had finally accepted being an Alpha.

'Power does strange things to people.' He remembers Deaton telling him once. A lingering fear in Scott, that this new power of his might change him, and not for the better. The power of an alpha had never done anything good in his eyes.

"Scott, sweetie?" The boy blinked and looked up, his mother smiling at him from the hospital bed. "You ok?"

"Tired." Scott answered truthfully.

Chris, Allison's father, would be released in a few hours, having been captured last and spending the least amount of time tied up in that cellar. His mom had to stay overnight for dehydration as they checked over her vitals and made sure there were no other problems. Mr. Stilinski would have to stay a several nights, having been there the longest and sustaining a head injury and several glass cuts from a broken window when he had been captured. At the very least, Scott knew where Stiles would be for the next few days.

"I don't doubt it." Melissa gave her patented half smile, like she knew more than she'd say. _Mothers_. But it dropped after a moment and Scott could tell she was worried.

"I'm fine." He insisted, but this time it was a lie. They both knew it. No wolf powers needed.

Scott had told her of his fight with Jennifer, but had glossed over several details. Like the lunar eclipse...and Deucalion. They were things she simply didn't need to know, yet. Not after everything she had been through. He hadn't even told the others yet what had gone down. Later. There'd be time later.

"Go home and rest, Scott." Melissa said after a moment. Scott's head snapped up.

"No way! I'm not leaving you here alone!"

"I'm not alone, Scott." His mother sighed. "I've got Stiles running in and checking on me every few minutes, Issac's out getting some real food for me and will be back soon, and I know every nurse and doctor here, seeing as they are my coworkers and friends. I'm not even close to being alone, honey."

"Oh." Scott scratched the back of his head.

"And as much as I'm incredibly happy to see my son again, the fact that he looks like he's about to drop dead of exhaustion kind of kills it." She raised an eyebrow.

"I can still sleep here," he argued.

"_Scott_." There went the 'mom scowl' that mentally made Scott tuck his tail between his legs. True Alpha he might be, but apparently not even that could overcome a mother's glare that brooked no room for argument. "I know you can't fall asleep anywhere but home."

And this was unfortunately true. His wolf senses made it next to impossible to truly relax anywhere but at his house, in his room. The sounds and smells of other places kept perking at his senses. Stiles had conjectured that wolves could only sleep in their dens, where they felt safe and everything was familiar. _Whatever_.

"Fine," Scott relented because he really was tired and actually seeing that his mom was fine and safe lifted a huge burden from his mind, "but I'll be back to check on you first thing in the morning."

"Of course." His mother smiled that smile of hers again and Scott rolled his eyes.

As he was walking down the hall towards the exit he saw both the twins lounging in the reception area with Lydia, who was waiting for Allison and her father.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked immediately when Scott drew closer to them. Scott tilted his head, looking between the two brothers. Again, there was something different in their eyes when they looked at him now. Just like Derek.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said after a moment. "What about you two?" They both seemed surprised that he had asked.

"For having their necks snapped, doing quite well." Lydia answered and Scott gaped.

"You—oh my god, how are you—"

"We started healing before the lunar eclipse." Aidan cut in.

"Thanks to Deaton." Ethan finished.

"That's good," Scott let out a breath.

"Why do you care?" Aidan asked, glaring. Lydia looked up at this, frowning and Ethan nudged his brother warningly.

"What do you mean, why?" Scott asked. "Ethan helped save Danny and came to warn us about Jennifer—"

"And you did both protect me from that psycho she-wolf and dark druid." Lydia added.

"I wouldn't say we're friends," Scott admitted, "and you did fight against us but...I dunno, that doesn't mean I want you to die. You chose to help in the end. That matters."

They were both looking at him now, eyes filled with...hell if Scott knew, he was so bad at this type of thing. Something had changed in their posture too. Scott couldn't place it, didn't have the energy to. But like with Derek, the hostility that had once been there was now gone.

"You leaving?" Lydia chimed in, when the silence started to become unbearable.

"Mom's making me go and get sleep at home." Scott confirmed and waved a hand at her as he turned.

"Thanks," Ethan said and Scott blinked yet again, "just, thanks."

"_Ok_..." Honestly, it's not like things could get any weirder. Scott shrugged and left the hospital, running through the woods towards his home. As tired as he was, running like this calmed something inside of him.

The wolf enjoyed running under a full moon.

He stopped short of his house, pausing as warning bells went off everywhere inside his head. _Intruder_, something whispered. It wasn't anything he could see or smell but something was off. He felt it in the air.

Scott cautiously walked up his porch. It just dawned on him that between his mother being captured and his walking off with Deucalion that his house had been empty for over 24 hours. Someone could have broken in and stolen their stuff. The wolf growled within him. _His_ territory.

The door was unlocked—_had_ _he not locked his own door?_—and Scott pushed it open slowly. That's when the scent hit him.

"You needn't be so defensive, Scott." Deucalion said from where he sat on Scott's couch in the living room, face covered in shadows.

"Why are you here?" He couldn't keep the growl out of his voice, the wolf wouldn't let him. Had Derek been wrong? Had _he_ been wrong? Had it been a mistake to let Deucalion go?

"Not to fight." Deucalion answered. Scott still stalked forward, claws coming out on their own accord, his body coiled. The exhaustion forgotten.

"Then _why_ did you break in?" The wolf broke through a bit more, fangs slowly pushing through. Scott paused and tried to reign it in. He didn't really want to fight, but he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Apologies." Deucalion said quickly, his body shifted and he stood, eyes falling into the moonlight. Scott stopped cold. Right, Deucalion could see again and Scott had known, but hadn't paid too much attention at the time, too worried about his mom and the others.

Now he got a better look at them. It was dark, but his wolf eyes could see almost everything. Deucalion's eyes were blue, a clear blue and they had the same look that Derek, Aidan, and Ethan's had. The same look he had worn after the battle when Derek was telling him off. God, what _was_ it? Why was everyone looking at him like that?

"You don't know?" Deucalion breathed and apparently Scott had said that last part out loud.

"Know what?" Scott flung his arms out. "No I don't know, no one ever tells me about these things. It took me ages just to get used to being a beta because I had no one but Derek to try and explain things to me and he sucked at it. Now I'm an Alpha and every wolf is giving me these weird looks!" The growl came back into his voice and as he stepped forward, Deucalion took a step back, although they were only a few feet from each other now.

"It's because you _are_ an alpha now that the others are drawn to you." Deucalion said slowly and Scott realized he had the same posture the twins had taken. Curled slightly inwards, head bowed. His breath caught, were they showing submission?

"What do you mean?" The human part of his mind asked, still curious while the wolf pondered this new show of respect. "I've seen a few alphas before and never felt _drawn_ in."

"You're—erm—unique, shall we say. This does not simply belong to a True Alpha, there are—"

A memory clicked for Scott.

"Like Talia?" He interrupted, thinking of Derek's mother and Gerard's story (as well as Peter's that Stiles had told him). "She was special, wolves from all over gathered to her."

"Exactly." There was a hitch in the older man's voice.

Scott calmed, slightly. "What do you want?" He asked again. "Why are you here?"

But the man went stubbornly quiet and the wolf flared within Scott. With his hearing enhanced he could tell Deucalion's heart was beating fast. Odd, as it was usually always steady. He took another step closer when something else caught his eyes.

"A-are you alright?" Scott had caught the scent of dried blood and saw that the other man had some matting the hair on the back of his head where Jennifer had smashed it into the floor.

Scott had seen a number of gruesome things since becoming a werewolf, and several things that had scared the shit out of him. Yet of everything he had witnessed, there was a quiet horror that had stolen into his heart as he'd watched, with plain human eyes, as a monster had simply bashed another man's head into the floor again and again. Perhaps in its simplicity and savagery that he wasn't used to (it's one thing to find the bodies, it's another thing to watch it happen) the sight had shaken him to the core. If he hadn't been in the middle of trying to stop an asthma attack after being thrown across a room, he might have been stupid enough to run and try and stop it.

"I—" much like the twins, Deucalion hadn't seemed to expect the question, "—yes. Or rather, I will be. Head injuries heal slower than others."

"Good." Scott answered honestly. His hand itched to check and make sure but he held it in check. In response Deucalion reached his own up and gingerly brushed it across the wound, holding back a wince even Scott could see in the dark. The wolf made him take another step forward and now they were only an arm's reach away.

Deucalion seemed to be struggling for words, but Scott couldn't fathom what.

"Why did you come back?" He tried.

"To speak to you, obviously." British sass at its best (or worse, depending). Scott wanted to roll his eyes, but the wolf had had enough and instead what came out was a low growl that stopped everything.

"_WHY?_" Scott struggled to reign the wolf in, but this new alpha side to him was still somewhat unknown and his usual tricks weren't working. Regardless, something must have flashed in his eyes because Deucalion's eyes snapped to the floor and his breathing went uneven.

"The Hale boy was right," he began, "I was once a man who had a vision of peace, but—but that was taken from me as well as my sight. I realized that peace was an illusion and that it was not man's nature, not anyone's nature. My pack, Scott, was a symbolism of that."

"Wh-what?" Scott's surprise pulled back the wolf enough for him to take a step away. Enough so that Deucalion's eyes met his again. Pain and fury burning within them.

"How better to prove my point than having a pack of alphas who slaughtered their own simply for more power? And you, you were going to be the pinnacle of it all. To take a True Alpha, one chosen by character, and corrupt them. You would have proved to me beyond any doubt that darkness was humanity's true nature. But—"

"But I didn't." Scott finished. Everything clicked for him. What Ms. Morell said about Deucalion's obsession with him, and more importantly, why it had to be him. "You were trying to show me with Derek, weren't you?"

"Yes," the older man's eyes dropped back to the floor, "if you were to see one of your own fall, but even his will was stronger than I thought." A bitter laugh. "He's more like his mother than he knows."

"So..." There was still something Scott couldn't figure out. "I proved you wrong. What do you want now?"

"Why do you think I killed the Darach, Scott? After all that effort before to make you kill her?"

Scott thought back. "You didn't want my eyes to change." It dawned on him and something stirred in his chest.

"I was a man of peace once," Deucalion said, "but I don't think I can be him again. You...you could be so much more." He almost took a half step towards Scott before realizing what he was doing and pulling himself back. Scott finally figured out the look in his eyes. _Want_.

"What do you want?" He asked again. The wolf screaming in his mind to be let out.

"I—" A frustrated confusion crossed the older man's face. Perhaps he wasn't even sure himself, Scott thought. "To protect...what you are. What—what you symbolize, Scott. Who you are. That means everything."

"Oh." The breath went out of Scott in a rush. His face bright red. And the look he was receiving from the other man. His eyes...

"I'd like to be part of your pack, Scott." Deucalion bowed his head completely, hair falling in front of his eyes, neckline clearly showing with his ripped shirt. "If you'd have me—"

There might have been more. Scott doesn't know because the wolf—the _alpha_ wolf—inside him took over completely for a moment and the next thing he knew he was standing over Deucalion, teeth bared as the other man fell to his knees and exposed his neck to Scott. The air hot and filled with tension.

The wolf howled with raw want for Deucalion and was growling appreciatively at the submission being shown. Enough for Scott to regain control for a moment.

"I—" he tried. Deucalion looked up, must have seen the hesitance in his eyes.

"It's just the wolf, Scott. He wants me to submit, and so I am."

"And _you_ want to submit too." Scott could smell it.

A tremor ran through the older wolf at that. "To you..._yes_." His body was taunt with tension, with need. Scott could see it in his shoulders, in his neck. His eyes traveled further downwards. Deucalion's whole body wanted it. The human in Scott was a little amazed at this discovery. The wolf grinned and took charge, nails coming back out and sliding down Deucalion's collar, barely scratching. The man's breath came out harshly, heart pounding and the wolf loved every second of it.

"I want...god, I want to bite you." Scott growled, the spot between Deucalion's neck and shoulder calling to him. "I _want_ to mark you."

Deucalion was trembling under his hands. "Do so and I am yours."

"_Mine?_" The wolf almost lost it then and moved his hand to grip Deucalion's hair and expose his throat more, ready to bend down and simply bite. But Scott saw the wince that passed across Deucalion's face and felt the dried blood under his hand and with a strength he didn't know he possessed, completely suppressed the wolf. Gently letting go of the man's head and kneeling down in front of him instead.

"S-Scott?"

"I don't want to hurt you." Scott answered and felt the other man's breathing stop. He let the wolf back out and it focused straight on Deucalion's neck, urging him to mark the other man. His teeth slid out, sharp and ready. He leaned forward until his breath ghosted across the older wolf's skin.

Deucalion made some type of noise. His want and arousal assailing Scott's senses. The wolf pushed him to bite, but Scott, the human wanted...wanted to make this good. He tucked his teeth back in and licked across the trapezius muscle running from the older man's neck to his shoulder. And the moan that came out of Deucalion from that made Scott's entire year, to be honest. The man buckled in front of him, gasping and moaning. He clearly had been expecting Scott to just grab and bite him.

Defying expectations again. Scott loved it, his human side reveled in it. He took it a step further, sliding his hand to the back of Deucalion's head again, cupping instead of grabbing and using the leverage to nip along his throat, teeth barely grazing. Teasing.

The moaning became whimpering and this lovely keening noise that combined with Deucalion's own voice—which Scott had always thought sexy—made his stomach clench and his body shiver.

"_Sc...Scott_." Oh and Deucalion's voice was wrecked. His body was curled inwards towards Scott, fists clenched at his side, probably trying not to grab onto Scott, although the boy wouldn't have minded. Scott nipped and then sucked at a particularly sensitive spot he had found and he could almost hear as something broke. "_Scott, please. Please._"

Begging.

It happened again and the wolf burst through, taking over. Scott lost time for a second and the next thing he knew, blood was in his mouth and he was on the floor, leaning over someone—Deucalion—as a groan ripped through the air and Scott realized his teeth were clamped hard over the spot between Deucalion's neck and shoulder, marking him.

The wolf growled, Scott growled, in satisfaction and watched as the older man arched up, moaning even though blood seeped around Scott's teeth. The wolf clenched a little hard and Deucalion gave a dry sob as his hips rocked forward. Scott finally regained some of himself and made his jaw unclench and let go, much to the wolf's displeasure. Scott shoved it aside and licked at the wound instead.

Deucalion panted underneath him, eyes wide and pupils blown. He sighed as Scott continued licking him, face an interesting shade of pink. "Y-you needn't do that, Scott." His voice was still ruined, and made Scott shiver, but he was trying to regain control of it.

"Want to." He breath out. The wolf took the chance and ground his hips down and both men gasped. Scott was still a little in awe of how hard Deucalion was, for him of all people, and the wolf saw its opportunity and regained control sitting up and roughly throwing Deucalion's legs around Scott's waist and grinding their hips together with agonizing slowness.

The man groaned again and his back arched up and it was so hot that Scott fell further away and the wolf growled at the victory, thrusting for a few more seconds before dropping Deucalion's hips and gripping the already torn shirt and shredding it completely.

"_Fuck_." Scott's not sure how he managed to speak through the wolf, but he had not expected Deucalion to be so ripped. Like, Scott hung around with a bunch of athletes and werewolves, he's used to seeing well-muscled stomachs but damn if Deucalion didn't put them all to shame. He always wore loose clothing or a jacket so Scott had never noticed but—the wolf took over again in its own ecstasy and Scott had to wrestle with it for several minutes before he came out of the haze this time.

The wolf loved marking and had already made several distinct bite marks across Deucalion's chest, not that the older man seemed to mind, breathing uneven and a sheen of sweat covering his trembling body. Scott grabbed for control and bent down again, licking an apology to every mark.

The wolf screamed to go lower, but Scott turned his head to the side focused on one of the older man's hardened nipples, licking and then biting gently. This he had practice with, this he could do. Scott's hand found the other nipple and, carefully with the claws as he could, scraped across and over the sensitive flesh. Deucalion choked out a groan and thrashed beneath Scott, his other hand going up to steady the other man. He stayed like that, toying with his claws and nipping with his teeth until the man was a trembling mess below him.

"How-how long's it been for you?" Scott breathed out across a nipple, feeling the man's back arch to him.

"Years. Since before my sight—" Deucalion couldn't get much more out as the wolf decided to nip at the skin right beneath his belly button, lower abs shaking. "_Scott_."

Scott dragged himself up, ignoring the wolf's howls, back to the man's neck. Worrying the unmarked side and sucking at a spot he knew to be sensitive. He went up higher till he grazed the other man's lips. His eyes met Deucalion's, bright red and filled with lust, before he sealed their lips. The wolf didn't want it, simply wanted to claim, but Scott needed this and after a moment of shocked stillness from his partner, Deucalion responded with something close to desperation. Hands finally coming up to cling to Scott's shoulders.

Scott didn't even know how long they just spent kissing, memorizing each other. Scott learned the other man liked having his bottom lip bitten and he liked all the noises coming from the older wolf's mouth. He finally pulled back, gasping for breath and surveying his handwork. Deucalion's hair was slick with sweat, mouth red and slightly swollen from kissing, and pupils completely blown wide. Scott couldn't image he looked much different.

"_Deucalion_..." he started to say and man groaned at hearing his name, Scott had to admit that his voice rougher than usual, and the wolf leapt forward, crushing their lips together in a dominating kiss. The man whimpered as the wolf's hands raked down his sides, claws and all and before Scott could try to fight the wolf was removing the other man's jeans, all haste and roughness.

It happened so fast and the next thing Scott realized Deucalion had been flipped over onto his stomach, completely naked, while the wolf worked to unzip his own pants with one hand, while holding the other man down by his lower back with the other. Deucalion seemed to be trying to find something to hold on to (but there was just carpet) and the wolf gave a warning growl, grabbing his hips with both hands and grinding his clothed groin with the other man's ass. He groaned and stilled, hands staying clenched by his head and it felt wrong to Scott as the wolf pulled out his cock and stroked himself a few times, other hand grabbing Deucalion's thigh and pulling him towards Scott.

_Wait_, thought Scott, _stop_. They needed lube, and he needed to prepare the other. It's what he had done with Allison, it's what _he'd_ want done if it was the other way around. The wolf just wanted to plow straight in, it craved that. Scott reached for that strength again, reached and found it and stopped everything.

He came back to himself after a moment. The air was still, although clouded with sweat and sex and desire. His body was positioned right at the other man's entrance with nothing more than the precome spilling out of his head for lubricant. Scott heaved a sigh of relief as the wolf sulked in a corner of his mind, tamed for now.

"Scott," Deucalion pleaded from below him, hips pushing upwards and Scott bit back and moan, "please. It's alright. _Please_." He almost came undone again with that begging. Deucalion's voice and begging should be illegal it sounded so good and filthy to Scott and his hold body buckled. But it wasn't ok. He didn't have any lube with him (well not downstairs anyways) and he wasn't just going to take and cause pain.

A random and crazy idea came to him and his lust filled brain went with it.

He dropped his head to the back of Deucalion's neck, kissing and the man's breathing hitched. He traveled lower, dotting kisses here and there—_fuck, this man's back was as beautifully sculpted as the rest of him_—until he got to his destination and gave a slow and deliberate lick over the man's entrance.

"_God_..." A ruined and husky voice gasped, body spasming in pleasure, "Scott, what—" He was cut off as Scott gave another lick and pushed deeper in, using his hands to spread the other wolf. He freed one hand to reach down and finally stroke Deucalion's own neglected cock and the man nearly collapsed at the sensation. Scott gave another firm lick with his tongue while his thumb swiped over the head, come beading out of it.

It was a bit of an effort, doing both, but it kept his attention focused and the wolf at bay. He gave a long stroke up and down before pushing even further in with his tongue, he pulled out, then dove back in.

Deucalion's thighs were shaking so hard they were almost vibrating and Scott wasn't even sure what noises he was making anymore, just that he wanted to hear more. The man's fingers were clenched tight into the carpet, white-knuckled and pale, cocking leaking steadily now.

Scott finally pulled away and placed his thumb behind Deucalion's balls and pushed, hoping that was were the prostate was from the outside and judging from the muffled scream and orgasm ripping through the older wolf, he guessed right. White ropes of come covering his hand as he stroked the other man through his climax.

Unexpectedly the exhausted hit almost immediately after that and Scott leaned over to rest his head against Deucalion's back, both panting and sweaty. After a moment to regain their breath Scott felt the other shift and raised his head far enough to let the other turn back over. He raised his hand with Deucalion's come still covering and the wolf nudged him and he cleaned the hand without a second thought, tasting Deucalion in every sense of the word now, and the wolf seemed content with that. It wasn't until a moment later Scott realized how weird that probably looked.

Fucking bizarre werewolf habits.

Scott looked down and saw Deucalion staring at his hand with an unreadable look on his face. Scott tested a theory and licked again, slowly and as dirty as he could (although he felt a bit silly) but the shudder that went through the other man confirmed his suspicions. It was a huge turn on for werewolves.

He put his hand and was at a loss for what to do next.

"You..." Deucalion looked as lost as he felt for a second, "why did you—?" Scott figured he meant why he didn't let the wolf take over and claim him the way it wanted to, as that's what he seemed to be prepared for.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

The look in Deucalion's eyes made Scott blush an even deeper color and in a flash the man has sat up and was kissing him again, hungry and desperate.

"And you wonder why I covet you so," the man whispered against his mouth, "that you are everything worth protecting in this world." Scott's chest twisted and his breath of was lost for a moment.

He was about to make some witty comment to lighten the mood, although Stiles told him he was horrible at it, when Deucalion ducked down and Scott was suddenly engulfed in heat and pleasure as Deucalion wrapped his mouth around his forgotten hardness. Scott jolted and _had_ to remind himself not to grab Deucalion's hair.

"Deucal—_oh_. Oh!" Trying not to embarrass himself, Scott scrambled to find something to clutch and settled for Deucalion's broad shoulders, careful as his claws had snapped back out.

The older wolf hummed and the vibrations sent Scott tumbling over—he'd have to remember that trick. White spots danced across his vision until he came down from his orgasm.

"How did you get so good at that?" Was the first thing he said and it earned him a chuckle from the other.

"I've been alive a good deal longer than you."

"Right." Scott nodded, sated and fighting back the exhaustion from earlier. His eyes focus on the mark he's made on Deucalion's neck. He ran his fingers over it and the older man's breath stuttered. "So you're part of my pack now?"

"Yes."

"Am—" A horrible thought came to his mind. "Am I gonna have to do this for any wolf that wants to join my pack?"

"Of course not." Deucalion was quick to assure. "Perhaps it is simply that my ways are older, but when a wolf left one pack and wanted to be accepted into another, the alpha had to mark him as one of their own...in as many ways as he or she chose."

"So, all I really needed to do was bite you on the neck?"

"If that was all you wanted."

Something grated on Scott's nerves. "Or I could have flipped you over and had my way with you regardless if it hurt you or not?"

"If—"

"_No_. No way." The wolf might want that, but Scott didn't even like entertaining the idea.

"Not everyone is as adept at controlling the wolf inside." Deucalion reminded him and the man leaned forward and nuzzled around Scott's neck. The wolf reared at the perceived red flag—a _challenger_—and Scott suppressed urge. "Your control is rare for one as young as yourself."

"Has this happened to you before?" Scott asked, pushing the man away to look him in the eye. The clear blue eyes that Scott wasn't used to seeing.

"Once." The man admitted. "The alpha who bit me was a rabid thing, being hunted by others of our kind. They found me, but I hadn't been selected for their pack, so I had to ask to be accepted."

Scott felt the growl rise in his chest.

"It was more than your lifetime ago, Scott. Let it rest."

"I know." Scott breathed out. The wolf went back to sleep.

"Thank you, for giving me this chance." The older man continued seriously. "Know this means a lot."

"And for the awesome and unexpected sex." Scott put in and he could feel Deucalion's blush. "Stay?" He asked.

"Of course. Although, I'm not sure if I should stay so close to the Argents anymore, which is a shame as I rather did like that complex."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I meant here. Tonight. With me."

"Oh. _Ah_. You...would invite me into your den?"

"Oh god, this means something to werewolves doesn't?" Scott really didn't have to even ask anymore. "Like the aging thing, right? How can it be more intimate to come into my room after what we just did on my living room floor?"

An unreadable look flashed across Deucalion's face. "It's one thing to fulfill your alpha's desires, it's another entirely for them to invite you into their den, where they feel safest and most secure. A sign of absolute trust. I didn't believe you would ever—"

"Trust you?" Scott asked. "I trusted you enough to leave the others to help save my mom. But yeah, that's not what you're talking about," he waved a hand to forestall any comments, "when you said that thing...about wanting to protect me. You were telling the truth. I could hear it."

"I could be good at lying, controlling my heartbeat."

Scott didn't understand why the older wolf was being so difficult now. "You're _not_ like Gerard." He emphasized. "You're heart hasn't been monotone this whole time, his sounded like it didn't even have a soul."

"Probably not far from the mark." Pain and bitterness encroached onto that lovely voice and Scott didn't like that. He leaned forward until their foreheads touched, wrapping his arms around the older man.

"Then let's just say I'm taking a leap of faith with you." He gave a shy smile. "I like to see the best in people it's just...in my nature."

"In your..." That unreadable look again. It stayed for longer this time. "Yes, yes I'll stay. As long as you desire."


End file.
